Will I Pass His Test?
by mrsbabyfourteen
Summary: This is the story about a trouble maker named bella she's had a hard life full of hurt tragaty. Finally shes moving back to forks with her dad on the plane ride she meets the cullens will she fall for a cullen or will someone else intrude? jake or wh
1. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 - coming home

I'm finally coming home to Forks finally I've loved forks ever since i was a kid i love the rain it's so magical. so I'm coming back home because my mom got so sick of me acting up in class that she sent me back to forks she knew how much i loved charlie and forks she figured why not it'll get me out of trouble. today i'm wearing a blue off the shoulder dress with a black belt and a fedora straw hat black bangles and knee high boots since's its cold i brought a jacket black of course **(all outfits on profile)**. next to me is a very buff guy wiht black hair in jeans and a white button down shirt you could tell he was single then across from us is a couple of beautiful people then behind then are another couple but a different kind of beautiful but still beautiful. then a pixie from across the seat fom us came over and said

"hi I'm alice this is jasper.." she pointed to the guy across the seat from us "thats rosealie and edward there togeather." she pointed to the seat behind there's

"um hi my name is isabella marie swan but i go by bella. nice to meet you."

"hi bella do you live in forks we should have a sleepover dont worry your father should let you our father is a doctor so it should be fine."

"um cool ill ask him when i get off the plane if you give me your number i can tell you."

"yea that sounds resonable." we switched phones and put our numbers in.

"kay oh and this is emmet next to you."

"oh cool hi emmet."

"hi bella"

"ill leave you two to talk." said alice

"kay see you off the plane."

"so your bella?"

"yes what kind of question is that?"

"a question."

"not so is this your first time in forks?"

"kinda you ?"

"nah i love it here its so rainy but dont get me wrong i love the sun to but i love just being in the rain."

"yea me too It just seems so magical yah know."

"yea..." i was interupted by the intercom

"passengers please buckle your seatbelts we are landing in port angeles again please buckle your seat belts."

"see you later." i said

"yea."

i said across the seat "alice when do you want to do the sleepover?"

"yea lets do it tomarrow."

"cool."we landed in port angeles when i got off i saw charlie i ran over to him and gave him the biggest hug in history

"charlie i missed you so much i can't wait to get home it's been to long."

"yea i agree come on lets go get your suitcase's."

"kay." we went to get the suit cases and i saw alice and her family again

"dad this is the cullens alice is wanting a sleepover tomarrow night and i was wondering if i could go?"

"yea sure why not. hi im charlie."

"hi im alice this is jasper, emmett, rosealie,edward,esme,and carlisle."she pointed to each of them while saying there name's

"well we better go unpack see y'all later." said charlie

"bye see you around" they all replied we got in charlie's crusier put the suitcase's in the trunk a couple in the back seat. On the ride to the house it was quiet when we got to the house the house looked like the same old house "welcome home bud." "thanks dad." when we got in i saw a huge banner that said 'welcome home bella!' i smiled i always liked surpirse partys not planed parties there was basically the whole town except the cullens just people who might go to school with me and the blacks i ran over to jacob and huged him like crazy.

"missed you girl how you been?"

"missed you like crazy everyday i couldnt help dream about forks and la push created trouble for mom of course till she said i could come back."

"so i take it your better now?"

"yes completely better now i have new friends I'll have to tell you about it later we can go up to my room and talk."

"cool untill then enjoy the party."

"I'll try are the clearwaters here?"

"yea becareful about leah she's going through changes."

"okay. see ya in a few." I walked over to the clearwaters huged them said hi and that I'll comeover sometime soon then i said hi to other and then i figured i made enough rounds brought jacob to my room "okay what happend on the plane ride?"

"okay do you know the cullens?"

"in a way. why? what did they do?" he growled then started shaking like mad

"jake chill nothing happened." i tried to calm him down and turns out it worked "what excatly happend over the past couple of years with you?"

"I wish i could tell you i really do but i can't it's like im restricted its weird."

"okay im gonna unpack while im talking to you kay." "kay so what excatly happend word by word?"

"okay so were ten minutes from landing and i looked around in first class and i saw a pixie girl with a southern guy behind them was a bronze hair guy with a girl blonde hair you could tell they were couples and next to me was the most handsome guy. i meet them pixie is alice southern is jasper bronze is edward blonde is rosealie and the guy next to me was emmett alice asked me if i wanted to sleepover i said yes then i had an interesting conversation with them we landed and i came here."

"bella please do not have a sleepover with them."

"I'm sorry jake i already told them yes it's to late."

"fine then call me every 2 hours."

"why?"

"I just dont like the cullens there not excatly our friends on the rez."

"fine so tell me what's been going on with you?"

"well seeing as were the same age nothing really just grew up."

"really because you look like you could pass for twenty-one."

"yah i guess so. heyy bella."

"yea jake whats up?"

"ummmm what are you doing this weekend?"

"nothing why?"

"just wondering do you want to see a movie with me?"

"umm jake listen i dont think it's a good idea right now let me just settle in then I'll let you know if i want to do anything."

"that's okay i guess i shouldve waited till you settled in made somemore friends."

"sorry jake but i just got here ya know."

"yea heyy ill talk to you later." with that he left the room "ughhhhhhhhh" i finished unpacking went down stairs got a drink and some chips when the party got over i put on some random sweat pants and a t-shirt "night charlie" i said before i went to bed "night bella sweet dreams." i went to bed fell asleep immediatly.

* * *

**how did you like it huh good begining right please review I know it was kinda long i post again next week it'll become more freqent in the summer when schools out see y'all later**

**- cocopuffs14**

chapter 2 - sleep over madness

I woke up this morning with a splitting headache "morning bells!"

"not the best morning dad where's the motrin?"

"inside the medicine cabinet. headache?"

"how'd you know?"

"a father knows these thing's what are you doing today?"

"I'm gonna try and hang with jake today other than that I am going to try and get some shopping done. you haven't changed a bit dad."

"k oh and bells i got you someting."

"what? i told you not to get me anything."

"just take it." he handed me the keys "i know you'll need it."

"um thanks dad im gonna go get ready see ya later."

"bells do you need any money?"

"um no i have some."

"kay." i went upstairs and decided to wear something comfy i mean this is jake or should i wear something flashy nah so I'm gonna wear some random skinny jeans and a graphic tee and some converse i left the house and saw my car it's a 1969 Camaro SS it's blue one of my favorite colors i was so happy i went back inside left a note for charlie thanking him i drove down to jake's and found him sitting in his garage fixing his red rabbit i walked in "hey stranger."

"what? oh heyy what are you doing here?"

"i wanted to see my best friend." i hugged him

"well I'm sorry to say he's not here but i am." i playfuly slapped him


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - coming home

I'm finally coming home to Forks finally I've loved forks ever since i was a kid i love the rain it's so magical. so I'm coming back home because my mom got so sick of me acting up in class that she sent me back to forks she knew how much i loved charlie and forks she figured why not it'll get me out of trouble. today i'm wearing a blue off the shoulder dress with a black belt and a fedora straw hat black bangles and knee high boots since's its cold i brought a jacket black of course **(all outfits on profile)**. next to me is a very buff guy wiht black hair in jeans and a white button down shirt you could tell he was single then across from us is a couple of beautiful people then behind then are another couple but a different kind of beautiful but still beautiful. then a pixie from across the seat fom us came over and said

"hi I'm alice this is jasper.." she pointed to the guy across the seat from us "thats rosealie and edward there togeather." she pointed to the seat behind there's

"um hi my name is isabella marie swan but i go by bella. nice to meet you."

"hi bella do you live in forks we should have a sleepover dont worry your father should let you our father is a doctor so it should be fine."

"um cool ill ask him when i get off the plane if you give me your number i can tell you."

"yea that sounds resonable." we switched phones and put our numbers in.

"kay oh and this is emmet next to you."

"oh cool hi emmet."

"hi bella"

"ill leave you two to talk." said alice

"kay see you off the plane."

"so your bella?"

"yes what kind of question is that?"

" a question."

"not so is this your first time in forks?"

"kinda ?"

"nah i love it here its so rainy but dont get me wrong i love the sun to but i love just being in the rain."

"yea me too It just seems so magical yah know."

"yea..." i was interupted by the intercom

"passengers please buckle your seatbelts we are landing in port angeles again please buckle your seat belts."

"see you later." i said

"yea."

i said across the seat "alice when do you want to do the sleepover?"

"yea lets do it tomarrow."

"cool."we landed in port angeles when i got off i saw charlie i ran over to him and gave him the biggest hug in history

"charlie i missed you so much i can't wait to get home it's been to long."

"yea i agree come on lets go get your suitcase's."

"kay." we went to get the suit cases and i saw alice and her family again

"dad this is the cullens alice is wanting a sleepover tomarrow night and i was wondering if i could go?"

"yea sure why not. hi im charlie."

"hi im alice this is jasper, emmett, rosealie,edward,esme,and carlisle."she pointed to each of them while saying there name's

"well we better go unpack see y'all later." said charlie

"bye see you around" they all replied we got in charlie's crusier put the suitcase's in the trunk a couple in the back seat. On the ride to the house it was quiet when we got to the house the house looked like the same old house "welcome home bud." "thanks dad." when we got in i saw a huge banner that said 'welcome home bella!' i smiled i always liked surpirse partys not planed parties there was basically the whole town except the cullens just people who might go to school with me and the blacks i ran over to jacob and huged him like crazy.

"missed you girl how you been?"

"missed you like crazy everyday i couldnt help dream about forks and la push created trouble for mom of course till she said i could come back."

"so i take it your better now?"

"yes completely better now i have new friends I'll have to tell you about it later we can go up to my room and talk."

"cool untill then enjoy the party."

"I'll try are the clearwaters here?"

"yea becareful about leah she's going through changes."

"okay. see ya in a few." I walked over to the clearwaters huged them said hi and that I'll comeover sometime soon then i said hi to other and then i figured i made enough rounds brought jacob to my room "okay what happend on the plane ride?"

"okay do you know the cullens?"

"in a way. why? what did they do?" he growled then started shaking like mad

"jake chill nothing happened." i tried to calm him down and turns out it worked "what excatly happend over the past couple of years with you?"

"I wish i could tell you i really do but i can't it's like im restricted its weird."

"okay im gonna unpack while im talking to you kay." "kay so what excatly happend word by word?"

"okay so were ten minutes from landing and i looked around in first class and i saw a pixie girl with a southern guy behind them was a bronze hair guy with a girl blonde hair you could tell they were couples and next to me was the most handsome guy. i meet them pixie is alice southern is jasper bronze is edward blonde is rosealie and the guy next to me was asked me if i wanted to sleepover i said yes then i had an interesting conversation with we landed and i came here."

"bella please do not have a sleepover with them."

"I'm sorry jake i already told them yes it's to late."

"fine then call me every 2 hours."

"why?"

"I just dont like the cullens there not excatly our friends on the rez."

"fine so tell me what's been going on with you?"

"well seeing as were the same age nothing really just grew up."

"really because you look like you could pass for twenty-one."

"yah i guess so. heyy bella."

"yea jake whats up?"

"ummmm what are you doing this weekend?"

"nothing why?"

"just wondering do you want to see a movie with me?"

"umm jake listen i dont think it's a good idea right now let me just settle in then I'll let you know if i want to do anything."

"that's okay i guess i shouldve waited till you settled in made somemore friends."

"sorry jake but i just got here ya know."

"yea heyy ill talk to you later." with that he left the room "ughhhhhhhhh" i finished unpacking went down stairs got a drink and some chips when the party got over i put on some random sweat pants and a t-shirt "night charlie" i said before i went to bed "night bella sweet dreams." i went to bed fell asleep immediatly.

* * *

**how did you like it huh good begining right please review I know it was kinda long i post again next week it'll become more freqent in the summer when schools out see y'all later**

**- cocopuffs14 3**


End file.
